DC-Kinofilme Wiki
Dieses Wiki beinhaltet alle Kinofilme, die auf Grundlage der DC-Comics basieren. Es wurde am 8. Dezember 2013 gegründet und ebenso werden hier alle erschienenen DC Serien sowie alle kommenden Filme behandelt. Das Wiki wurde von Sir Boromir gegründet und wird von Captain Schlabberhose bearbeitet. Hier ist jeder willkommen, der Interesse an den Verfilmungen hat, sich halbwegs auskennt und aushelfen möchte. Men of Steel Slider.jpeg|''Wofür steht das S ?''|link=Man of Steel|linktext=Siehe den Start des DC Shared Universe Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Comic Con 2015 Banner.jpg|Sag mir, kannst du Bluten ?|link=Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|linktext=Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Promobild.jpg|The Joke was on me|link=http://de.dckinofilme.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_%28Film%29|linktext=Suicide Squad Watchmen Slider.jpg|Folge den Wächtern|link=Watchmen - Die Wächter|linktext=Rettet die Welt! Green Lantern Ankündigunsbild.png|Green Lantern Corps (2020)|link=Green Lantern Corps Cyborg Ankündigunsbild.png|Cyborg (2020)|link=Cyborg (Film) Justice Leguae 2 Ankündigunsbild.png|Justice Leguae 2 (2019)|link=Justice Leguae 2 Shazam Ankündigungsbild.png|Shazam (2019)|link=Shazam (Film) Aquaman Ankündigunsbild.png|Aquaman (2018)|link=Aquaman (Film) The Flash Ankündigunsbild.png|The Flash (2018)|link=The Flash (Film) Justice Leguae Ankündigunsbild.png|Justice Leguae (2017)|link=Justice Leguae (Film) Wonder Woman Filmlogo.jpg|Wonder Woman (2017)|link=Wonder Woman (Film) Suicide Squad Logo.png|Suicide Squad (2016)|link=Suicide Squad (Film) Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Teaster Poster.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)|link=Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice R.E.D. 2 Filmposter.jpg|R.E.D. 2 - Noch Älter. Härter. Besser. (2013)|link=R.E.D. 2 - Noch Älter. Härter. Besser. Men of Steel Filmposter.jpg|Man of Steel (2013)|link=Man of Steel The Dark Knight Rises Filmposter.jpg|The Dark Knight Rises (2012)|link=The Dark Knight Rises Green Lantern Filmposter.jpg|Green Lantern (2011)|link=Green Lantern (Film) The Green Hornet Filmposter.jpg|The Green Hornet (2011)|link=The Green Hornet R.E.D. Filmposter.jpg|R.E.D. – Älter, Härter, Besser (2010)|link=R.E.D. – Älter, Härter, Besser Jonah Hex Filmposter.jpg|Jonah Hex (2010)|link=Jonah Hex Watchman - Die Wächter Filmposter.jpg|Watchmen – Die Wächter (2009)|link=Watchmen - Die Wächter The Dark Knight Filmposter.jpg|The Dark Knight (2008)|link=The Dark Knight The Spirit Filmposter.jpg|The Spirit (2008) Superman Returns Filmposter.jpg|Superman Returns (2006)|link=Superman Returns Batman Begins Filmposter.jpg|Batman Begins (2005)|link=Batman Begins V wie Vendetta Filmposter.jpg|V wie Vendetta (2006)|link=V wie Vendetta Catwoman Filmposter.jpg|Catwoman (2004)|link=Catwoman (Film) Die Liga der Außergewöhnlichen Gentleman Filmposter.jpg|Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentleman (2003)|link=Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentleman Batman und Robin Filmposter.jpg|Batman und Robin (1997)|link=Batman und Robin Batman Forever Filmposter.jpg|Batman Forever (1995)|link=Batman Forever Batmans Rückkehr Filmposter.jpg|Batmans Rückkehr (1992)|link=Batmans Rückkehr Batman Filmposter.jpg|Batman (1989)|link=Batman (Film) Superman IV Die Welt Am Abgrund.jpg|Superman IV - Die Welt am Abgrund (1987)|link=Superman IV - Die Welt am Abgrund Supergirl Filmposter.jpg|Supergirl (1984)|link=Supergirl (Film) Superman III Der stählerne Blitz.jpg|Superman III - Der stählerne Blitz (1984)|link=Superman III - Der stählerne Blitz Superman II Allein gegen alle.JPG|Superman II - Allein gegen alle (1981)|link=Superman II - Allein gegen alle Superman Filmposter.jpg|Superman (1978)|link=Superman (Film) Batman Hält Die Welt in Atem Filmposter.jpg|Batman hält die Welt in Atem (1966)|link=Batman hält die Welt in Atem Arrow Logo.jpg|Arrow (2012- )|link=Arrow (Serie) Gotham Logo.jpg|Gotham (2014- )|link=Gotham (Fernsehserie) The Flash Logo.png|The Flash (2014- )|link=The Flash (Fernsehserie) i Zombie Logo.png|iZombie (2015- )|link=iZombie (Fernsehserie) Supergirl Logo.jpg|Supergirl (2015)|link=Supergirl (Fernsehserie) Constantine Logo.jpg|Constantine (2015)|link=Constantine (Fernsehserie) Legends of Tomorrow Logo.png|DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2016)|link=DC's Legends of Tomorrow Lucifer Logo.png|Lucifer (2016)|link=Lucifer (Fernsehserie) Smallville.png www.facebook.com/pages/DC-Kinofilme-Wiki/460997320770361?ref=hl Weitere Blogs plain date · alle Blogs DC-Wiki Connection * DC Cinematic Universe-Wiki * Batman Wiki * Arrow Wiki * Gotham Wiki * Supergirl Wiki * The Flash Wiki Ereignisse #08.12.13 Gründungstag Kategorie:Wiki